Bolten's Story
by JustARandomKai8
Summary: Hey people JustARandomKai here! This is my first fan fiction so don't hate. This is actually a side story to my best friend LeafyAz's story "Leafy's New Life: Essence of Friendship". Check out his story too it's awesome. Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Bolten's Introduction

Bolten is a regular boy like everyone else and like everyone else he attend school. He have brown spiky hair and big ocean blue eyes (similar to a girl), fair skin and a small body (like a stick).Even though he might not have the best grades in school, he have talents like no others. He can sing, dance and he's also an athlete for the school's Track & Field Team.

Bolten have many friends despite not being a social-type person. Some of his best friends are Leafy, Danny, Patrick, Ted and sometimes he might talk to Ben, a student from another class. He likes to treat his friends like his second family and always help them whenever they need him, whether it's major or minor. Whenever he's with his friends, he likes to put up a strong and confident facade but deep down, he's actually shy and always scared that he might done something wrong.

One evening, after his Track & Field training, he wanted to call his best friend Leafy to see if he want to hang out after school tomorrow. Unexpectedly, he didn't pick up his phone.

'That's strange. Normally he picked up his phone in a flash if any of us called,' he thought while walking home from school.

He called numerous times but still, no response. He suddenly grew worried for his friend as a bead of sweat starting to flow down from his head. So he decided to call the rest of his best friends and they're going to Leafy's campsite to find him (Leafy told them where he is since they're best friends and so they can visit him and he won't get lonely).

"LEAFY!" Bolten shouted with all his might when they reached Leafy's campsite.

"Where could he even go from here? There's nowhere else to go from here," said Ted impatiently while searching his surroundings for his lost friend.

"Maybe he went out for a stroll in the city," Patrick said while flashing his flashlight into Leafy's tent.

"If he's going to the city he could've just told us that but he didn't and he didn't even answer my calls," Bolten said in a panicked tone.

"Maybe he just want to be alone for now. Just let him be. He'll come back tomorrow morning," Danny said calmly while looking up at the sky.

Bolten's face lit up, "WAIT! I got an idea! What if we stay here for the night?" Ted gave him a weird-out expression and said,"What?! That's a terrible idea," "Wait wait, hear me out in this," Bolten continued,"If we stay here for the night, we will be able to see Leafy when he return later or in the morning." The others look at each other for a moment then turned back to Bolten, "That actually sound pretty legit but at the same time I don't think all of us can fit into his tent," Patrick said while pointing to Leafy's seemingly small tent.

"It's okay. No biggie. We can sleep outside on the grass near the lake under the beeaaautiful moon," Bolten said with glee while making gesture about the moon. "Besides, we can all relax after all these panicking and lay down on some soft grass" Bolten said while letting out a relax sigh.

"Uhm...I think you're the only one who is panicking 'bout this, Bol-"

"Shut it Ted!" Bolten shut Ted up before he can continue his sentence.

"Hey, break it up you two!" Danny shouted and giving both of them a death glare. "Let's just put it aside and stay here until Leafy comes back, got it?"

Ted and Bolten jumped a little from Danny's shouting and nodded quickly but still sending daggers to each other.

Later that night, all of them were laying down on the soft green grass and fast asleep but Bolten was having problem sleeping as his worries grew more and more. 'What if he's kidnapped?' 'What if he moved to another place and not telling us because he don't see us as friends anymore?' he thought to himself. He shook his head and softly slapped himself, "What are you talking 'bout? That kind of things will never happen. Sheesh," He whispered to himself and slowly close his eyes. Before he fell asleep, he thought of the good times he spent with Leafy.

'I miss you buddy' he thought as he fell into deep slumber. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Next morning, as Bolten woke up, he felt the atmosphere is slightly different. He groggily tried to get up but he felt that he can't really feel his fingers. When realization hit him, his eyes shot up and took a good look at his surroundings.He found out that he's not in the same forest anymore. How does he know that? Well, the lake disappeared and all his friends seem to disappeared as well.

"What the...? That's weird..." Bolten said before looking down and found out that not only the surrounding has changed.

"WHAT THE FU-FUGDE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He has transform from an athletic boy into a four-legged pegasus. He has yellow skin, still keeping the hair and eyes but there's something new to him. He has two majestic wings from both sides of his body and he has a tattoo-like mark on his...butt? It looks like two lightning crossing each other.

"Am I still dreaming? This cannot be real," he panicked while he stood up and tried to run only to let out an 'oof' sound as his face landed on the ground.

"Darn. This is going to be hard." He needs to start practicing walking with four legs but before that,"PATRICK! TED! DANNY! LEAFY!" No responds. He felt really lonely in this mysterious forest but he can't give up now. He have to learn how to run in four legs so he could find his friends.

He started with a slow walk, slowly getting used to it. Then he started to jog or gallop slowly. After he get used to it, he will slowly pick up the pace and little by little he started to run or still gallop but faster...idk. However, he felt different when he run. He felt that he run much more faster than he ever was when he's still a boy. Not just that, he has been hearing some sizzling sound like electric when he started running. As he turn back, he noticed that there's a trail of lightning behind him as he run further and further.

"HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICED TEA! I'VE NEVER RUN THIS FAST BEFORE! THIS IS AMAZING!" he shouted loudly as he keep running.

During his running montage, he noticed two ponies up ahead, one red and one blue. The red one seems to have no wings as he/she was galloping quickly and the blue one is the one with wings since he/she is flying...duh. Slowly, he caught up with the two ponies and he noticed that the red one is a male and the blue one is a female. 'Huh...they must be racing each other' he thought as he zoomed past them like a shockwave.

He can still hear wings flapping behind him but he paid no attention to it as he need to look at the road. He dashed out of the forest to a clearing and eventually to a small town. Due his speed, he reached the small town in a flash. 'Maybe I should stop now' he warned himself before he crashed into anything. He braked and he felt his le-hoofs starting to burn from friction but he stopped before they caught on fire.

He panted heavily from all that running and he felt his muscles are burning up.

Before he could walk away, he heard someone...or some pony called him. "That was way cool! You don't even need your wings to catch up to me!" Bolten turned around only to feel confused. This pegasus (spotted her wings)

is different. She has blue skin and reddish pink eyes but the one thing he found amazing about her was her long rainbow colored hair...or mane? He finds her really beautiful. What? He mentally face palmed himself as he awkwardly laughed together with the strange pegasus.

"Hey! My name's Rainbow Dash but you can call me Dash. What's yours?" said Rainbow Dash. He couldn't believe his ears. She sounded like an angel despite having a tomboyish voice but Bolten still finds them beautiful. With a slight tint of pink on his face, he accidentally shouted, "I'm Bolten!" Due to his puberty, he can't really control his voice well. He felt bad for causing Rainbow Dash to cover up her ears. "Sorry Rainbow Dash," he said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay" R.D. said while rubbing her ears. "So, Bolten huh? Pretty sweet name but it needs to be 20% cooler." "Haha...well I didn't give myself that name so you can't really judge," Bolten said while scratching the back of his head. "I know. I'm just kidding haha. Why so serious?" R.D. said in a joking tone. Bolten felt really awkward due to the fact that he doesn't really talked to girls even though he's quite popular for his talents. Normally he just waved to them or say "Hi" to them then after that he just walked off, but this is different.

Anyways, back to the story. Bolten explained his story to R.D. but she seems utterly confused by it. "So what you're trying to say is: you were going to your friend's lake with your other friends to find your friend but you ended up here and wondering where your other friends are?" R.D. said but it sounded like a rap. Bolten slowly nodded while keeping himself calm from any random outburst. 'I need to get out of here. I don't think I can hold it much longer' he thought nervously.

"Well, gotta run. Feeling bored here." he made up an excuse and quickly ran away faster than light itself. He heard R.D. called out to him but he ignored it and kept running. After running far enough, he hid behind a tree as he panted frantically and he felt his whole body heating up followed by blood flowing up his cheek, making him looked like a tomato.


End file.
